A multiple coiling machine, in which a wire guide is provided not only for the actual winding of the coil body, but also for connecting wire ends to connecting pins, is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 26 54 032. One wire guide for each stationary winding spindle is disposed on a common support rod of this coiling machine. By means of an axial as well as a crosswise movement of the support rod, along with a pivot movement, it is possible to perform the simultaneous winding of a plurality of spindles as well as the connection of the wire ends to connecting pins of the coil bodies.
Coiling machines for winding of electrical coils with multiple windings using wire guides for different coil wires and/or different wire gauges are known from German Patent Disclosures DE 31 45 179 and DE 39 10 361, where a plurality of wire guides with already threaded wires is disposed in a magazine and the appropriate wire guide can be inserted into or removed from the magazine by means of a support rod or an automatic device.
A relatively large amount of space is required with the disposition of the magazines in this way and there is the possibility of disruptions during the insertion or removal of the wire guides, if the guided wires touch.
A coiling device having two wire guides rigidly disposed at a distance from each other on a support and each provided with a clamping device is also known. The range of operation of the coiling device is extremely limited by the two wire guides disposed rigidly and relatively far from each other.